Small electronic devices based on lead frames carrying microelectronic components, such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip, typically have exposed metal portions that are subject to oxidation and eventual corrosion. For example, lead frames may be constructed of copper, aluminum, nickel, a noble metal, or various ferrous alloys that are oxidizable to varying extent.
Typically, after manufacture, lead frames are treated with an anti-corrosion coating to inhibit corrosion prior to attachment of components to the lead frame. The anti-corrosion coatings, however, may present problems due to undesirable adhesion bonding of the microelectronic components to the lead frame. In cases where thermal bonding is used to manufacture the small electronic devices, the anti-corrosion coatings may delaminate from the coated surface, and/or chemically decompose, resulting in contamination of the microelectronic components. This affects processing efficiency due to extra time and efforts required for contaminants removal. Where contaminants cannot be removed, the products are scrapped, leading to lower product yields.